Hansamu kōka hosutokurabu!
by EpicRandomMoments
Summary: A friend offers Yuu to replace her as being some group's personal assistant. With how much money they'll pay, Yuu quickly agrees and took her place. Already on his 1st interview, he was mistaken for a girl, making him feel sick of them. But, what if being their "Personal Assistant" changes him? And what if it changes them instead! Will there be a spark of romance? OC Tokyo/Yuu


**Title : ****Hansamu kōka hosutokurabu**

**Author : EpicRandomMoments**

**Fandom : Hetalia Axis Power**

**Rating : T (R-15)**

**Pairings : Multiple pairings **

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya! But this storyline is mine though! **

**Warnings : AU, shounen-ai, OC Tokyo, non-canon pairings**

**A/N : Well, this is one of my stories that I am longing to publish! But I do have some warnings for you all.. There's an OC. Yep, OC. He's Tokyo! I've explained him in my previous stori- Yeeaaah.. This is my first posting a story with him, so.. It's okay if you don't know about him too much… ._. Oh, yeah! Hope you're not all confused and can enjoy the story! (^w^)**

**And with that message et cetera, let the story begin~!**

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**A friend who was retiring from her job because of her engagement offers Yuu to replace her as being some group's personal assistant. With how much money it'll pay, Yuu quickly agrees to take her place. He's a bit nervous though, being isolated was making him oblivious with the current view of the world. But already on his interview, he's already mistaken for a girl. Flirting, kisses, and those stereotypical romance thingy was already making him sick of them. So, what if being their "Personal Assistant" changes him? Can he bear all the different, confusing, twisted, and difficult personalities of the crew members? And what if Yuu becoming their assistant changes them instead? Will there be a spark of romance between Yuu and all of the crews?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The brunette looked up at the skyscraper in front of him. Taking a nervous gulp, he let it out with a sigh before entering the building. The lobby was a large and spacious room with the color of silk white painting the wall and black ones on the furnitures. There as a row of black chairs along each wall, both were about half full of pretty looking models and idols, boys and girls, with their managers. It was also symmetrical, a line of black could be drawn down the middle, right through the face of the white-haired receptionist, who was staring at him like a falcon stares at her prey. He looks at her again from short distance. The platinum haired girl was cute and she does have slim figures and a beautiful face, but something about her aura sent shivers to his spine.

"I-i'm here for the job interview.." He nervously said as he tries his best not to look into those dark blue eyes, shifting from foot to foot. "Name?" The receptionist looks up to her computer, her fingers is on the keyboard, ready to kill the poor thing.

"Y-yuu, Hinagawa Yuu, desu.." The boy stuttered as he blush, he only use Japanese in public just when he's beyond nervous.

The girl types the keyboard with inhuman speed, making Yuu flinch a bit at the sight. The platinum haired girl then stops as she looks at him with her eyes quirked before looking at the computer screen again. "Please take a seat." She gestures the boy to the empty seat.

"O-okay.." He nervously left before sighed, the girl must had mistaken him for a girl. Sure he has a more slimmer figure than other guy's, but that doesn't mean he is a girl! And does his voice sound feminine? Maybe, and it was because of her scary aura that makes him nervous!

He sat next to a small blond girl. Her brother was talking quietly to her. After a moment Yuu realized he was speaking German, and a peculiarly familiar voice. He peered at them curiously, not knowing his head moving closer to the both.

"Hey," the man looks up to him for a second, "What are you looking at?" Green eyes glance at him angrily, making him shot back in shock. "A-ah..! N-nothing..!" He stuttered, his voice changes into his more feminine one, making him curse inside his head. "Bruder, calm down, I'm sure she didn't mean to offend you." The little girl said to her brother, "Yeah, well keep your eyes in your head, princess." He growled.

"Bruder, please," The little girl looked up at Yuu, she looks at him with an apologetic gaze. "I'm sorry about him, miss.. He's just worried about me. I'm Lili, this is my brother, Vash."

_Sigh.. Mistaken for a girl, AGAIN._The boy sighs in defeat, knowing that all the person he met today had consider him as a girl in a glance, before looking at the girl with a smile plastered on his face. "Yuu." He cheerfully said, receiving a confused widen eyes from the two.

"I-i'm sorry..!" The girl quickly apologize, and as he look at her eyes, a sudden wave of guilt hit him. "Don't worry, many people thinks I'm a girl in a glance.." The brunette laugh nervously, not trying to make them, well at least the girl, feel guilty.

"Well, nice to meet you," She smiled, and wow, if she's auditioning for anything, she'll get the part, she's so cute! "Are you auditioning?" The blonde asks him with a curious face, seeing that a pretty boy would be kind of a hard competitor.

"No, no!" Yuu wave his hand in disagreement as he laughed. "I'm not an actor or cover model kind of type. I'm actually here to apply for a job as someone-" the boy cuts his sentence before he shook his head. "Some 'group' Personal Assistant." He revised his sentence.

"Oh," The little girl smiles brightly now that she knew that the man before her wasn't a competitor. "I hope you get the job. Who is it you're going to be assisting?" She avert her head in curiosity and sitting closer to him now that she know he's a guy who's not her competitor, and a cute one as well.

"Hmm," he scratch his head, trying to remember who their name are. "Their group are called.. Handsome Cure or something? Lame, huh?!" The boy exclaimed before he chuckles but quickly stops as every female head turned towards him the minute he said that. "Are they someone famous..?" He asks, surely someone with that kind of name isn't that famous!

Lili's jaw dropped as her eyes widen. "Are you joking?"

"Seriousl-" the brunette swear he's going to burst out of laugh but quickly stops because of the people who suddenly looks at him. "I-i mean.. W-well I've been out of the country for a long time.." He mumbled, he'd been out of touch with almost everything for a long time because of the isolation times.

"They're only the greatest models and singers since forever!" She didn't seem to realize that she's comparing them like gods or the worlds deity. "They got more number one hits anyone, their pictures are everywhere. And they are absolutely gorgeous!" She squeak in pure happiness, or more known as fangirling about them, before she continues. "One of them is a handsome and gorgeous Spaniard with personality like rays of sunshine! One is an American, a handsome cutie-pie with bombastic personality but a bit clueless.. But that makes him even more cute! Two of them are Italian twins with enchanting looks and romantic personality! Rumors even say they're top class mafias who had escaped from the prison!" She looked like she was going to faint with all of the sudden excitement that blows from inside of her. "And you know what?" Lili starts again. "They even have a personal chef from China and butler from Japan. And they, even the manager, are said to be absolutely gorgeous! Can you believe that?" She didn't seems to realize that she almost screamed.

…_They're THAT special..?_ Yuu thought as he nervously chuckle. As far as he remember, Rima never said anything about them like that… In fact, _The only thing Rima said about them was they're.. "Annoying, pain in the ass, some of them have bitchy personality, crybaby, scaredy-cat, whiny, one sober, one drunkard, one of them has a serious case of temper issues, impatient, one is too damn loud and obnoxious, some can't read the atmosphere, they can't get along, they always pick a fight, nobody wants to give up when there's a commotion, they're not good at listening to instructions, they—Sigh.. They're not good for my I'm-going-to-have-a-wedding-soon health or even my sanity… And from what I've seen, you're the only perfect replacement for me. So, be very, very, VERY patient Yuu. Especially since you're a first timer at this. You can even bring a baseball bat just in case." Yeah.. And she didn't mention anything nice about them one bit! _To Yuu, Rima and Lili's description is the exact opposite. It's like talking about a devils and an angels at the same time.

Yuu let out a loud sigh, "Uh.. No.. I actually can't.." He quietly mumble. "See, the reason I'm even applying for this job is because my friend thought I'd make a good fit for her replacement.."

"You know their current personal assistant?" Those green eyes were practically bulging out of her tiny face. "Yep, well, she's practically like a sister to me." At that moment, her brother suddenly looks at me with widen eyes. "By you know any chance why she resign from this job?" He asks with a rather curious gaze. "E-eh? W-well.. She has a fiancé and currently going to be Ms. Zwingili later!" As quickly as the boy has said it, his mouth was shut by a pair of his own hands. _S-shoot..! T-that was classified info..!_The brunette cursed under his breath, not noticing the widen eyes that were sent by the two Germans.

"Did you say 'Zwingili'?" Both of the Germans looks at him with a glance, making the boy quickly nod in response. And before they could even response again, Yuu looks at the older German with his eyes scrunched. "Are you.. Maybe.. Her fiancé-" he stops his sentence before clapping his hands one time as he remembers something. "Vash! You ARE him!" The brunette said cheerfully.

"Yes he is! Zwingili is our family surname. So, you know my brother and his fiancé?" Lili said with a tint of excitement in her eyes. "Yes! Well, heard about him.. She always talks about your brother y'know!" He grins at the thought when his usually quiet and calm friend starts to ramble on and on about her boyfriend before looking at Vash with a sly smile plastered on his face. "So you're her guy.. Or would she rather say, _'My Lovely Switzerland Chocolateir'_" He mimicked his friend's way of saying it, receiving a giggle from the girl and a blush from her brother.

"Y-yes.. S-sorry for being rude to you.." He sincerely apologize to Yuu. "Nah, nah, it's okay!" The girl then looks at him again. "Then, we're going to be close, right?" She said with a rather happy expression hoping that the boy understands what she's saying, knowing that she would get closer to the boy because of that. "Oh, yeah! Close siblings!" Yuu happily replied without seeing another meaning in her sentence, making the girl sadly smile.

"Yuu Hinagawa?" At that moment the receptionist stood, looking around the room before catching her eyes on him.

"U-uh, here!" The boy stood up awkwardly, even raising his hand out of shock before looking at the two siblings again. "See ya around Lili, good luck getting the part!"

"You too!" The girl became cheerful again as she wave at him.

"And Vash, I'll be sure to send your hello to her, kay?" Yuu grins to the blonde switz who smiles a bit at him. "S-sure.. Thanks.."

And with that, the boy took his leave. The chat with Lili and Vash made Yuu smile in confidence, he really hoped he could get this job. Especially when Lili said those nice things about the group. At least he was not as scarred as before. This was his last option after all. And it would pay a fortune to be their personal assistant! Well, at least that's what his friends said. "This way please." The receptionist took him into the elevator. One of her pointy nails skimmed the buttons until she hit the top floor. Rather than a number there was just a "H" on the top.

The trip to the top floor was quietly awkward for him, aside from the girl looking neverendingly at him, and he didn't dare to move even a single muscle. The elevator door then opens, making the platinum haired girl averts her look. "Here we are," The receptionist said without emotion. "It's down the hall to the left."

"Thanks." Yuu quickly stepped out, behind him the elevator closed. He took a couple of steps down the empty looking hall before stopping. Why did he feel like The Devil We - no, wait. Aladin? No, no! His minds must be going crazy! Alice? Oh, yeah! Why did he feel like he was Alice falling down a rabbit hole?

'Down to the hall.. And left?' He thought to himself, taking each step with full caution, like he was about to be killed any seconds from now. The brunette then saw a room, well, the only room on the corridor. He stops just in front of it. It door has a big sign of 'H' on it. 'Wha..? Is that like Hell or something?' Even looking at the big H sent goosebump to him. Yuu knocked on the door a couple of time, he could hear a voice of some people in the room suddenly stops.

"Dude, is there a knock on the door just know?!"

"Tch, how should I know bastard? You're too damn loud!"

"E~h? I think so! Did you hear it too, Feli?"

"Ve.. I didn't hear them.. Did you hear it Kiku? Maybe it's the new assistant, ve!"

"Ah, you might be correct. He must be-" the door opens, revealing a rather shocked man with raven locks and mesmerizing red eyes. "_She_ is here.." The man blinks a couple of time before smiling as Yuu entered the room. He was too shock to realize he was mistaken for a girl again as could see all the room occupants immediately averts their looks to him. _W-wow.. Lili isn't joking when she said the occupants are exceptionally handsome..._He looks around before a gorgeous tall brunette with a large smile walks to him.

"Hola, señorita!" His voice had a melodic Spanish accent. He crossed the room and took his hand, kissing it. Yuu quickly took back his hand, wincing a bit at the sudden touch. _E-eh..?! H-he's not serious.. Is he..? I'm a guy!_He looks with widen eyes. Okay, maybe he looks like a girl, but suddenly kissing a person that had just enter the room was freaky enough for Yuu! He then decided to calm down, "U-um.. H-hello. W-will you be conducting the interview..?" He nervously ask the man, and god did he sound like a girl.

"Like hell he will!" A rather enraged but handsome looking Italian man stood up. He took off his sunglasses to reveal hazel eyes which are shooting dagger at the Spaniard. "You can't just go along kissing a bella's hand, tomato bastard!" He said before narrowing his eyes and ignoring the Spaniard, eyeing the boy from head to toe. "Well, what do we have here? Una bella ragazza?" the hazel eyed man took Yuu's hand, pushing the seemingly older man to the side. "Are you the new personal assistant? Well, who wouldn't want a pretty lady as yourself to be our-" he stops his sentence before raising the boy's chin with his other hand, making him flinch in either shock or disgust. "_MY_personal assistant.." the man was just about to cross the level of privacy and harassment when another man, much like him but a little younger looking, stops him. "Ve.. Vratello..! It's not fair for you to keep a bella ragazza to your self you know.." he said as a pout appeared on his mouth. "Huh? She's not even yours to begin with, stupid-"

"Ve~! Ciao, la mia bella ragazza!" the younger Italian ignores his brother and pushes him over before taking Yuu's hand with a sweet smile on his face. A hand slid to Yuu's back and stroked gently, making him gasped in shock. The brunette boy looks at the mess and was just about to spoke before the last member of the group confronted the Italian. "Dude! She's suppose to be mine! Right?" The blonde looks at him with a grin on his face before pulling the boy by his hand, his blue eyes gaze into brown ones. Yuu could feel the blonde getting closer to him, way too close to be just a 'friendly' looking. The man was just about to line his lips before he was stopped by the first Spaniard,

"Hey, hey, that's not fair, she's mine first!"

"No way you bastards, she's mine!"

"Ve, the bella is mine~!"

"No way dudes! I'm handling this little chick!"

The four men then starts to give glances to each other, almost like a thunder has come out of their eyes. And by the looks from it, Yuu could already figure out that they could cause a heck lot of commotion if it's too late to stop. He must be too tired at their fight. Sure their all handsome and such, but still, flirting is a whole level in freaking him out. "U-uh.. S-sorry if interrupted you guys, but.." Still sounding like a girl, he stops the sentence and coughed, making the guys averted their looks to him. "Don't flirt with me, please." The boy said as he scrunch his eye in disgust, his voice now sounds normal again, making the guys look at him in surprise and maybe embarrassed by their own previous act. Even the quiet ravenette suddenly looks at him wide eyed.

"Y-you're a.. Guy..?" They said in union, still puzzled looking by him. "Yes, I AM." The brunette said with a rather creepy smile on his face. Silence revolves around the room until one of them spoke.

"..O-oh, si..! So, who are you?" The Spainiard asked, trying to end the breathtaking silence.

"I'm applying for the job as your personal assistant," he said, then sighs before adding softly with a smile, "Rima said I'll make a good match with you guys.."

Just then, all of them frown at the mention of their previous assistant. "Hell what?" The older Italian crossed his arms, "You know this job from the witch?" He snickered almost in disgust.

"Ha.. If I had known any better not to trust that girl.." The spainiard said while he shivers, followed by the american and the younger Italian sighing. "And how can a witch get someone as angelic as you?" The tall brunette tries to think, making Yuu blink in embarrassment. _D-did he just called me an angel..?_A tint of blush appeared on the boy's cheeks. "But, you got the job. Congratulations!"

"W-wait, what?" He looks in confusion, "You guys haven't even interviewed me!"

"We don't have to," the blonde said in a more cheerful tone, "Rima said was convincing enough for us to hire you!"

"And we usually need girls. But in your case," The younger Italian glance at his brown eyes again, "Your much beautiful than normal guys, even girls, ve~!"

"Are you kidding me?" He growled, is he that cute and girly looking? But he smiles a bit in relieve, knowing that he'll get the job.

"So, you're hired," Everyone turned to see the new comer. He was tall, thin and clad in an expensive Italian suit. He wore sunglasses and had short blond hair, but all the brunette could see was his giant eyebrows. Was it even possible for two such large things to fit on his brow? But aside from that, the brunette DO admit he's handsome. In fact, to Yuu, they kinda look like a bushy bunny!

"B-bunny..?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh come on dumbass! It's obvious he's talking about you, eyebrows!" The older Italian grins, even almost bursting out of laughter.

"Tch! I thought I told you not to call me that! Especially in front of our new assistant!" The newcomer crossed his eyebrows.

Ignoring their arguments and glares, Yuu took a step towards the blonde, "So cute! Rabbit, rabbit, rabbit!" The boy cheerfully said as he looked at the blonde's thick eyebrows with his head twisted in utter happiness, a large smile appeared on his mouth. And without him noticing, their face are just an inch away, making the blonde blush at his action.

"P-please stop.." The green eyed blonde averts his head to hide his blush, and maybe to stop the boy from looking at him again. Sure he had been said to have the thickest brows, but nobody ever said to him that it's actually cute! "A-ah! S-sorry.. I'm just attracted to cute things such as yourself.." The boy nervously laughs before he sighs, trying his best not to look at him or his utterly adorable bushy brows again.

The blonde blink before looking at the boy, _Did he just say I'm cute?_He blushes again, now spreading across his face, not knowing that the boy was mentioning his brows. And without the two noticing, some pair of eyes looked at them with an almost widen eyes.

"Cute?" They said in union and froze before bursting out of laugh, even the ravenette almost laughed, something which he usually doesn't do. Seeing the boy calling the large mutated brows **cute** was indeed funny, but they couldn't shrug a little feeling of jealousy when they saw how close they was. _But, he's a guy! There's no way I'll get jealous!_The older Italian shook his head before continuing his laugh.

"Tch!" The Englisman clicked his tongue in annoyance, before glancing at the older Italian, "At least I'm not a whiny brat like yourself!" The blonde gave a smirk, making a pair of burning hazel eyes glare at him, "What?! Watch it brow bastard!"

"Arthur Kirkland, if you please." He ignored the glares that the other man gave and gave a little wink to the boy, "I'm the one in charge of them, so if either of them gives you any serious trouble, just come to me. B-but unless it's an emergency I'll expect you to handle things!" He coughed, stuttered at his own word, trying his best not to give any second meaning to the sentence. "Okay? You'll be starting Monday." He left just as soon as he'd come.

"Arthur! You damn Brit!" The man yell, knowing that he's been ignored by the blonde as the other sighs. "Ve.. Sorry about him," his brother spoke to Yuu, "My brother has a rather potty mouth outside from the public."

"N-no! It's fine..!" _As long as he didn't use it on me._Yuu shook his head, a smile was shown on his mouth. He was just about to ask something before someone approach to him from behind, he turned around to see the raven haired man, "Well, congratulations on your new job here." He spoke to Yuu, "I'm sorry to mistaken you as a girl before." He bowed with an apologetic tone. "No, no! It's okay! Umm.. Mister butler, sir.?" Yuu twisted his head a bit in confusion, receiving a soft chuckle from him. "Please, Honda Kiku." He introduce himself to the boy. "O-oh! Hello!"

Without the two noticing, the guys are listening and looking at them with scrunched eyes but quickly stopped themself.

_W-wait.. He's a guy, so.. Why do I have to get jealous at him talking to our butler?! _The spainiard sighs in confusion, knowing that he wasn't one of those jealous type. "Uh-huh! Now, we haven't introduce ourselves formally yet, right?" He tries to get the boy's attention, which was working perfectly seeing as he quickly nod in please.

"Okay, we'll start from me. Antonio Férnandez Carriedo, you can call me Antonio!" The Spaniard happily exclaimed, followed by the Italian twins.

"Ve! Feliciano,"

"Lovino,"

"Vargas. Nice to meet you!" They both happily said, a beautiful smile plastered on both of their faces. And last, but not least, the blonde American gave a loud obnoxious laugh. "Hi ya! Lemme introduce myself! The name's Alfred Frederick Jones! But Alfred's cool!" He introduce himself, "So what's your name?"

"Oh! My name is Yuu, Hinagawa Yuu, desu!"

Hearing the familiar suffix from his homeland, Kiku looks at Yuu with raised brows. "Excuse me, are you Japanese?" He politely asked, not trying to sound his curiosity. "Yes! I've been staying- well, isolated there, for some times. So if I don't know things well, please forgive me!" _Honestly, I don't even know your group even existed!_ He bowed a bit in apology, receiving a shock look from them all.

"H-hey! I-it's no problem! No need to be super formal and all!" Alfred stops him to bow even further. "Since you're going to be our closest and reliable friend-slash-assistant!" He gave a cheeky grins.

"Really?"

"Yep! And Lovino is not being a total rude ass like he usually does,"

"H-hey!"

"Considering you're a guy and all!" He ignore the glares Lovino sent to him as he continues to get the new personal assistant's attention. "Is that so?" Yuu looks at the older Italian who seems to be a little embarrassed. "Well, thank you for being nice to me! I really appreciate all of your nice greeting, and I'll really be looking forward to be your new Assistant!" He softly smile as his brown eyes begins to look at their eyes one by one, making all of them blush at his action.

The blush soon disappeared, followed by a confused reaction and a raging shook on the head. Why did they blush to him knowing that he's a guy? They're not gay! Maybe it's because of his looks and their previous mistake of flirting and thinking him as? Well, whatever it is, it's secretly a deadly poison to them all.

"I-in that case," Kiku was the first to finally spoke, "Please report to me on Monday." And with a bow, the raven haired took his leave.

"A-alright," Antonio nervously cough, "You've probably met the receptionist, right? Beautiful intimidating girl? White haired? Blue eyed?" A nod from the boy. Especially when he said 'intimidating'. "Ah! That's Natalia. She'll will give you all the necessary paperwork from Monday. Any questions?" He gently asked.

"No, no. Thanks," Yuu looked at him, "I won't disappoint you!"

"Of course you won't!" he gave a playful wink and smiled.

"Ah!" Seeing as he was finished talking with the man, Feliciano approach him with a smile. "We'll be looking forward for you to work here, ve!" He cheerfully said, "So, see you at Monday, Yuu~!" he waves as Yuu makes his way outside.

He sighed as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind. The _Handsome Cure_, huh? He'd never really considered the name until now. Yuu is a bit worried though. Already on his first day, the commotion is beyond 'wow'. And it's not even the beginning! Considering that his first official day of working is on Monday. But, honestly.. They're not that bad. In fact, they're nice to him! _Well… Whatever happens, Monday was sure to be a mystery...! _He chuckled.

* * *

Me : Sooooo, whaddaya think? (wide, sparkly eyes)

Yuu : UGH, mistaken for a girl AGAIN. This is going to be a hell lot of fun for you, huh author-san? Torturing me with aaaall those flirty act. (sigh)

Antonio : Hmm.. We're not the one who's entirely fault though.. (pout)

Feliciano : Un~ You're just soo cute, Yuu! Ve~! Even Vratello said so!

Lovino : E-Eh?! (blush) D-did not! Stupid Veneziano..!

America : HAHAHA! Right, dudes! Man, you deserve to be called a beauty princess, dude!

Yuu : E-EH? PRINCESS?!

Antonio : Agreed! A bella princesa! (Antonio and Alfred high-fived each other)

Arthur : Tch, don't listen to those wanker. You're manly enough for me. (Flinch) …I-I mean.. (blush)

Antonio : Oooo~ Really~? (sly look)

Alfred : You're just jealous 'cause we hugged him first huh?! (grins)

Arthur : W-what the- No I'm not you stupid-! (remembered something) In fact.. (smile) I think you're all the one who's jealous because he called me cute, correct? (smirk)

Yuu : E-eh..?! (blush)

Lovino : (disbelieved look) Huh..?! Gravemente? Are you blind? Calling eyebrows cute is just-

Feliciano : (shiver) T-terrificato, ve..!

Arthur : W-wha..?! You git's!

Kiku : (Sigh) Just ignore them, please. They're always fighting like this..

Yuu : U-un.. I'll be sure to ignore them and act like they don't exist, right Honda-san? (look to him)

Kiku : Correct. (nod)

All : E-EEH?! N-NO WAIT! (Shocked)

Me : Awww~! You're all getting along soo well~! I-I'm.. so proud..! I'm gonna..cry tears of..joy..! (Glassy eyes)

Yuu : (Tries to comfort) No need-

Me : WELL! (Yuu backed of in shock) I'll be continuing on with the next chapters, kay? But I think I'll be delaying it a bit, since I'm pretty busy. *cough*school*cough* OOOHH! And reviews are especially appreciated! Right, guys?

Antonio : Yes, yes! Be sure to review! Gracias~!

Alfred : YEP! Reviews are pretty much the most important thing now! Thanks dudes!

Lovino : Reviews are appreciated. Especially from a bella. (wink) Grazie.

Feliciano : Ve~! Review our story! (kiss) Grazie~!

Kiku : Yes, give a soft comment about her story. (bow) Arigato..

Arthur : And do gave a constructive criticize when needed, not just hatters critics. Thank you.

Yuu : Well, yeah.. Reviews~! And, don't flame her, kay? She's a nice authoress inside..

Me : Fumu.. Yuu.. …SO KIND! (tackles & hugs)

Yuu : (falls) GYAAA!

Guys : (sigh) ...See you later!

* * *

**(Another) A/N : Sorry for the long ending, I just wanna make some dialogue about them! :3 OH! And yes, Yuu's voice sounds like a girl ****whenever he's nervous.. So if you're curious about who Yuu (Tokyo) is, you could send me a private message so I could explain you nice and clear about who he is, and his origin! And… Sorry if there's some grammar errors.. Since I haven't got any beta reader.. well, since I'm new here! (Ehe, he, he) Ja! Hope this chapter isn't too short (or too long) and hope I could post the second chapter, pronto!**

**Love,**

**Authoress-san ~(^3^)*~**


End file.
